Construction zone safety is critically important to all parties involved including, but not limited to, construction companies, construction workers, insurance companies, land developers and municipalities. The seriousness of construction zone safety is evidenced by the creation of the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (“OSHA”) which is tasked with monitoring construction zones as well as other areas. In one respect, OSHA is concerned with injuries or death of construction workers.
It would be advantageous to develop a signal-based safety system to reduce or eliminate injuries and accidents at construction zones.